It's a No
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Maaf, jawabannya adalah tidak,"/KarmaNagi-Slight!Another Pair/Drabble/Semi-AU/RnR?


Sum: "Maaf, jawabannya adalah tidak,"/KarmaNagi-Slight!Another Pair/Drabble/Semi-AU/RnR?

-o0o-

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei

WARNING: Typo, Possible OOC, Alur Kecepetan, dan lain-lain

-o0o-

Karma terdiam dikursinya, dari sudut apartemennya yang luas ini, jalanan, jembatan, gedung, mall semua terlihat, orang-orang nampak kecil dari atas sini, tersenyum sejenak kemudian kembali menatap tumpukan kertas di depannya, seharusnya ia masuk dua hari lalu, Gakuhou memang tidak ada habisnya kalau memberi tugas.

Saat mengerjakan tugas, teleponnya berbunyi, awalnya ia bermaksud untuk tidak mengangkat telepon itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya begitu melihat nama penelepon.

 _Nagisa Shiota._

Sudah 3 Tahun sejak guru kuning mereka mati, semua sekarang sudah memilih jalannya masing-masing Karma yakin akan itu, selama 3 tahun itu pula, Karma tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar kabar tentang lelaki bersurai biru langit itu, ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Ah, Halo? Boleh bicara dengan Akabane Karma?"_

"Ya, ini aku Nagisa, ada apa?"

Percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga pukul 3 sore, setelah dikabarkan ada reuni di Gedung Sekolah Lama, mereka mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu.

Singkat, namun bagi Karma itu sangat berharga.

Melirik jam, kemudian dia megumpat, cepat-cepat ia kerjakan tugas dari Gakuhou, ia masih terlalu muda untuk dilahap lipan itu, jarinya menyusuri detil kamus, hingga menemukan kosakata yang ia cari, teleponnya berdering lagi, kali ini dari teman sekampusnya, Mikoshiba Mikoto.

 _Karma apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Gakuhou-_ sensei _? Kalau sudah aku pinjam yaaa!_

Perempatan muncul di dahi Karma, Mikoto memang suka seenaknya saja kalau soal tugas, dengan cepat jarinya mengetik, kemudian kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas.

 _Pinjam Ndasmu, aku saja belum selesai, sana belajar sendiri!_

xXxXx

"Selamat pagi Akabane- _kun_!"

"Pagi Lea- _chan_ , Pagi Gakushuu,"

"Pagi, Karma,"

Tiga jenius itu berjalan masuk kearah kampus mereka, Gakushuu dan Karma satu jurusan, sementara Lea mengikuti jurusan _design_ , kalau kalian melihat mereka niscaya kalian ingin jadi Lea, Gakushuu benar-benar menjaga Putri Pulau Selatan itu.

Ketiganya berpisah di lantai 2 seperti biasa.

Tersisalah dua jenius itu, keduanya menguap bersamaan "Kurang tidur?" tanya Karma "Hm-m, sepertinya begitu, _Otou-san_ membuatku bangun hingga pukul 01.45..,"kata Gakushuu "Hee, seram juga ya, jadi kau," kata Karma, Gakushuu hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kelas mereka, sambutan _fangirl_ seperti biasa menyapa.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, tentu saja.

"Hey Karma," panggil Gakushuu "Hm?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah itu "Kau masih? Sama Shiota," kata Gakushuu, muka Karma memerah sedikit "Kurasa begitu," kata Karma, Gakushuu menatapnya kemudian memalingkan muka "Tidak kusangka selama ini kau belok," kata Gakushuu "Hah, banyak yang berpikiran begitu," kata Karma.

"Lalu Nakamura- _san_ dikemanakan?" tanya Gakushuu

"Apa hubungannya dengan Rio?" tanya Karma balik

"Lho? Katanya kalian pacaran?" tanya Gakushuu lagi

"Jangan bercanda, dengar darimana kau berita itu?" tanya Karma lagi

"Dari Shiota," jawab Gakushuu enteng "Hah? Jangan bercanda-,"

"KARMAAA AKU PINJAM CATATANMU!"

xXxXx

Karma mendelik, jalur yang membentang dihadapannya, ada pagar besi, yang tentu saja—sudah tua, namun anehnya itu tidak berkarat, Karma hanya menduga-duga beberapa teman lamanya yang tidak punya jadwal sesekali datang merawat bangunan diatas gunung itu.

Ia mendaki beberapa saat sebelum mencapai puncaknya.

"Oh Hey! Lihat! Itu Karma!"

Suara khas Hiroto terdengar, Karma nyengir mendengarnya "Hey pemain wanita kurang ajar, kau sudah tobat belum?" tanya Karma, Hiroto meringis dan meninju lengan Karma pelan "Bisa saja kau ini, gimana, lancar sama Okuda?" tanya Hiroto.

Karma menautkan alisnya "Okuda- _san_? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Karma "Lha, kupikir kalian jadian setelah lulus?" tanya Hiroto "Jangan membuat gosip yang tidak benar, aku masih _single_ ," kata Karma, Hiroto nyengir "Bilang saja jomblo,"

Setelah menyingkirkan lengan Hiroto dari bahunya, Karma berjalan menuju teman-teman yang lain "Karma! Apa kabar? Kudengar kau satu kampus dengan Gakushuu," Yuuma menyapa, Karma mengangguk "Yah, aku baik, dan begitulah, mungkin sudah takdirku sekampus dengannya, omong-omong bagaimana denganmu dan Kataoka?" tanya Karma.

"Ah, soal itu.. kami sudah jadian akhir bulan lalu," kata Yuuma wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda, Karma tertawa "Kupikir kau dan Maehara belok," kata Karma "Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau tulangku patah karena Hinata- _san_ ," kata Yuuma.

Setelah menyapa semuanya, Karma cukup kaget dengan beberapa fakta yang ia dapat.

Yoshida dan Hara sudah bertunangan, Rio dan Sousuke jadian, Chiba dan Hayami sudah tinggal satu apartemen, Muramatsu dan Kirara jadian, Itona dan Ritsu jadian—karena Itona tidak mau punya pacar di dunia nyata, yang paling mengejutkan, Terasaka dan Kurahashi bertunangan.

Hampir semua sudah datang, bahkan Manami dan Takebayashi yang terkenal sibuknya, namun yang ia tunggu belum juga datang, Karma semakin resah "Jadi yang belum hadir siapa?" tanya Yuuma mengabsen "Kayano dan Nagisa belum datang," kata Kurahashi, Megu mengangguk "Sudah kukirim pesan pada Nagisa, katanya mereka terhambat macet di jalan," kata Yuuma, yang lain mengangguk.

" _Minna!_ Maaf terlambat," suara familiar terdengar di telinga mereka, Karma menoleh sesaat, Nagisa datang dengan Kayano disampingnya "Waah, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, ah, aku dapat pesan dari Irina-sensei, mereka akan menyalakan kembang api," kata Hinata, memperlihatkan ponsel miliknya.

Ada gambar Karasuma, Irina dan seorang bayi kecil berambut pirang.

"EEEHHH Bohong! Mereka sudah punya anak lagi!?" tanya Sugino "Lucunyaaa..," kata Kanzaki.

Dipenuhi kehebohan, Karma menganggap hal itu adalah kesempatan untuknya, ia menepuk bahu Nagisa, membuat pemilik mata biru itu menoleh "Ikuti aku sebentar," kata Karma, Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang, tidak begitu jauh, tapi Karma memastikan tak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar mereka, halaman belakang cukup sepi saat itu.

"Ada Apa Karma?" tanya Nagisa, Karma menatap pemuda berambut biru itu sesaat, ah, sayang sekali, ia sudah memotong rambutnya.

"Nagisa dengan rambut panjang jauh lebih manis," ceplos Karma, muka Nagisa memerah.

"A-Apa sih, Karma? Aku ini laki-laki lho," kata Nagisa, Karma tersenyum "Iya aku tau, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Karma "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagisa lugu.

Kecupan mendarat di pipi Nagisa, pemiliknya baru tersadar setelah beberapa detik "K-Ka-Kau ngapain Karma!?" tanya Nagisa "Aku mencium pipimu," jawab Karma enteng "Bukan itu! Kau tau kan aku ini laki-laki?!" tanya Nagisa lagi "Iya aku tau, dan kurasa aku tidak masalah dengan itu," kata Karma.

"Tidak masalah dengan i—, Karma kau belok!?" tanya Nagisa, Karma tertawa kecil "Butuh beberapa saat juga sampai aku menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu Nagisa," kata Karma, Nagisa tertunduk "Err, begini, bukan aku tak suka padamu—tunggu! Aku tidak menyukaimu dalam artian romantis, kau teman yang baik menurutku..," kata Nagisa pelan.

 _Jangan_

"Tapi Karma-kun...,"

 _Hatiku belum siap._

"Maaf, jawabannya adalah tidak," kata Nagisa "Aku... aku senang sekali kau menyukaiku meski kita sama-sama lelaki... aku minta maaf Karma, tapi uhh... aku sebenarnya.. sudah... bertunangan dengan Kayano," kata Nagisa, mata Karma melebar sesaat.

"Oh," kata Karma.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Karma," kata Nagisa lagi, wajahnya benar-benar menyesal.

Karma mengelus kepala Nagisa pelan "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kok," kata Karma "Tapi tadi kau-," mata Nagisa membulat ketika Karma memeluknya "Ka-Karma...,"

"Aku mohon, biarkanlah seperti ini, setidaknya...,"

"...ini jadi yang terakhir untuk mengenangmu,"

Nagisa mengangguk, memeluknya balik.

Melepaskan pelukan mereka, Karma mengecup bibirnya perlahan, kemudian melangkah kearah teman temannya, napas Nagisa memburu, pandangannya kabur, oh tidak, dia akan menangis.

Nagisa mengerjap beberapa saat sampai Kayano memanggilnya.

Ditatapnya gadis berambut hitam itu dan memeluknya "Terima Kasih, maafkan aku Kayano," kata Nagisa, Kayano mengerjap lalu mengangguk "Ya, aku mengerti, melepaskan Karma tak semudah itu 'kan?" tanya Kayano tersenyum, Nagisa mengangguk.

"Jangan Menangis, dokter bilang, kau tak boleh menangis lagi," kata Kayano

"Iya aku tau,"

"Itu mempersingkat hidupmu,"

-OWARI-

 **SESI BACOT AUTHOR**

 **Whahahaha, entah udah berapa lama ni FF Yaoi nongkrong di Laptop, tapi ga pernah di publish, hehehe, yah coba-cobalah sekali-kali.**

 **Oh ya kalau disini ada yang merasa familiar dengan Mikoshiba Mikoto, iya, itu saya pake chara dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, dan juga Putri Lea, kalau misalnya sering ngikutin twitter atau instagram, beritanya pasti udah kesebar. Jadi ada seorang Putri yang pindah ke Kunugigaoka, Gakushuu jadi pengawalnya, kira-kira kayak gitu.**

 **Terakhir, kenapa disini Nagisa dan Karma enggak pake '-kun?' (SPOILER BERAT YANG BELUM BACA MANGA) jadi setelah insiden Tim Biru dan Tim Merah kalau nggak salah mereka mutusin buat nggak manggil dengan '-kun' lagi gituuu**

 **Oke cukup ampe disini bacotan Sakura, sayounaraa~**

 **Care for a Review?**


End file.
